Letters And Entries
by Vegetas1Love
Summary: When a certain Southern Gal meets a Cajun Swamp Rat he changes her life permanently, but what heppens if he has to leave?


A/N – ok peoples, I'm working on it, bear with me. This is one of many endings I can use. Feedback! If you don't like this one, it'll change! Same with the next, until I can please my adoring fans! AH! Soooo, read my ending!  
  
Dear Diary,  
It was a cold day today. This morning. I woke up and my toes wouldn't move. I went to breakfast with a blanket wrapped around my body. When I got there I saw the weirdest thing. Scott, Kathrine, Jean, Kurt, and Logan starring blankly at me, FANNING THEMSELFS FROM HEAT! It was 102 degrees out! Why was I so cold? Kurt, my brother, got up and put his arms around me. He asked me if I was feeling ok, and I told him how cold I was. At first he reached up to feel my forehead, but I scratched my throat 'hmm hmm' (for illustration). He pulled his hand back and bit his lip. "Oops." Was all he could say. Jean telekinetically sent a thermometer over to him. I put it under my tongue and waited. It showed up I had a fever of 103! Higher than the fricken temperature outside on the hottest day of the year! After a minute or two of me standing pale and sickly in front of the mansion the doorbell rang. I yelled I got it, since I was closest to the door, and ran to it. I was out of breath because I ran, when I got there, but I opened it. There was this GORGEOUS man standing in front of me! Oiy! Then the most embarrassing thing happened! I fainted from my fever! O! He caught me and I guess called for someone cause when I woke up I was laid out on the med lab bed. He was starring down at me. He said 'Ain't de firs' time a woman's fallen t' my arms aftah seein' my face'. (Note the Cajun accent) He's from down south too. He said, 'Remy Lebeau, friend t' all, except my enemies. Dey says yo' name be Rogue, now dat ain't no normal name, what it really be?' So I said, 'Don't think that needs to be known, maybe later I'll tell you' I really like this boy, but I can't let on.  
  
Dear Jean Luc,  
It's me, Remy, your son. I'm writing to tell you how I've been. I'm living in a freaking mansion! Oiy! This is crazy! From the streets of N'Orlean's to a mansion! Well I've only lived here for a few hours, granted, and I live with about 20 other people. Oh! But it ain't no home! It's like a school, where we learn to control our mutant powers! Well today when I arrived a girl wrapped in a big blanket answered. She didn't even say hi. She fainted and fell straight into my arms. I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, where everyone was, and a boy who said he was her foster brother explained to me that she was sick, and had a fever of 103. Her 'name' was Rogue, she never told no one her real name. When she came to we talked, I told her my name and she said she wouldn't tell me hers. She did mention she was from Miisssiissiipppi (knew I shouldn't write in pen) Mississippi. Well I like her a lot. Please write back. Make sure you write clearly, if it isn't a perfect Remy LeBeau, then they might not know who it's for.  
Your Foster Son,  
Remy LeBeau  
  
Dear Diary,  
Remy's been here for a month, and I'm really in to him. I think I'm, I'm in love. He flirts a lot, and he's fun to be around. The other night he snuck into my and Kathrine's room. Kathrine's cool about things like that, though, because she has Kurt sneaking in all the time. Well he came in and sat with me. He pulled the blanket over my arms so gently, and we fell asleep together. In the morning Kathrine, also known as Kitty, woke us up and he slipped into the other room. If only we could touch. Our lives together would be complete. Well I really love him. I wish I could tell him. I have to go meet him for a danger room session. I can just imagine his sweaty body as we emerge in battle together. Uh.  
  
Dear Jean Luc,  
Thanks for the letter. I didn't think you'd write. I mean we haven't talked since Bella Donna and me divorced when I was 22. Well I guess I don't feel bad 'bout that 'cause it was an arranged marriage. I did sorta love her though. Well I'm sorry to hear 'bout ol' Pierre. Leukemia, man, that's harsh. Tell him I hope Johnny can give him the bone marrow. I really wish I could afford to come visit, but I can't and we both know it. Give him my regards. I feel really bad. Well 'member 'at girl I told ya 'bout, Rogue, well things are gettin' serious. I mean Saturday I spent the whole night with her. I think I'm, in love. The only problem is her powers are that she can't touch someone without absorbing their powers and memories and sending 'em into a coma. I learnt that the hard way. I was out for a week. Well I gotta go meet her for a training session. Write back soon. Hope Pierre feels better.  
Your Kid,  
Remy LeBeau  
  
Dear Diary,  
The other day my life changed. I was sitting in my room, listening to the White Stripes on my headphones, One Nation Army blarred over the room, even with the headphones. Remy came in, but I didn't hear him. I was laying across my bed, my head hanging off one side, and my feet the other. He come up in front of me. He leaned his head over mine. My eyes were closed, so I didn't see or hear a thing. He moved around my bed, and laid on me. I opened my eyes. I laughed and looked at him. His legs wrapped around mine. He knew my powers, and I trusted him, so I wasn't worried, for the first time in my life. He took my gloved hands in his. We intertwined fingers. I cut off my headphones and threw them on the ground. With my eyes closed we laid there for a minute, then He clasped something on my wrist. Now don't get no kinky thoughts! They weren't handcuffs! It was a small lime green bracelet. I looked down at it. 'My fave color, Remy, what's this for?' 'Just a gift' he said. Then the scariest thing happened. He pulled his body farther on mine, so that our faces were even, and leaned forward. Our lips met, oh so gently. I thought I'd laid him out for sure! But I hadn't! It was the coolest and weirdest thing in the world. His lips lingered on mine. I pulled my hand, along with his, up to my lips. 'It's ok' he said, then he explained to me that the bracelet matched my powers, and it let me touch! So for the past few days I've been the happiest girl in the world. We spend ever second of every day together. I'm 22 and still not married. He's 24 and divorced. I wonder if one day we'll marry each other, or if I'm just some girl he plays around with.  
  
Dear Jean Luc,  
I couldn't believe what that letter said. Johnny has to match! They're brothers! As far as seeing if I match, of course! I went to the doc and here's the sample (in the bottle) tell Pierre's doc to match it up! It has to work! Well on the home front, Rogue and I are an official couple. I made this machine that let's her touch, and we've kissed, and now I know this is the woman I don't just want, but have to marry. I'm asking her Friday at dinner. I hope she says yes. I mean I'm 23, it's not too late! Well I was wondering if you could send Grandma's ring so I can use it t' propose with. Thanks. Let me know about Pierre's results.  
Your Hopefully Soon-To-Be Married Son,  
Remy LeBeau  
  
Dear Diary,  
Last Thursday Remy asked to go to dinner with me on Friday. We went to Chez Paris, fancy huh? Well when we got there he had a tale reserved under LeBeau and company. Lol. Well we sat down and ordered. After we finished eating the waiter brought a small cupcake to the table. On top of the cupcake was pink frosting, on top of the pink frosting was a small diamond ring! It was a silver band with three diamonds on top. A big one in the center and a small one on each side. I didn't believe it! Did this mean, was he, purposing? Ran through my mind. I looked at him with the question in my eyes, and he simply nodded. Tears ran down my cheeks. 'Yes Remy' I whispered to him. He stood up and kissed me. You know, come to think of it, I never did eat that cupcake. I brought it home, and chances are it isn't in the fridge any more. Well there is bad news. I also just found out that one of his friends has Leukemia, and he is the only person with matching bone marrow. He has to go down there straight away. The good news is I'm going with him. I'll finally get to meet his foster dad, the infamous Jean Luc. Louisiana will sure bring back old memories!  
  
Dear Jean Luc,  
Thanks a bunch for sending the ring, It's great that my bone marrow matches Pierre's, I'll come down as soon as possible, with my fiancé. That's right, she said yeah! Well the ring is beautiful on her hand. When I told her she was pretty upset. I guess she thinks it ain't safe. Well I'm definantly coming. Make sure Pierre knows that! I miss you, it's been so long. I guess I'll see you soon.  
Soon-To-Be-Married Son,  
Remy LeBeau  
  
Dear Diary,  
The wedding will be the week after we get back from Louisiana. We're leaving tomorrow. I can't wait to meet Remy's foster dad. Well, I have to get packed, I just thought I'd write that.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I just found out that I'm pregnant. I'm scared to tell Remy. I don't know what he'll say. I'll tell him after the surgery, because I don't want him to worry.  
  
Dear Diary,  
This might be my last entry. Remy went to Louisiana, like planned, but ran into some trouble. The rival, I guess he called 'em gangs, well, the rival gang, the Assassins, they have it out for all the Thieves Guild's members. Well, Remy got shot. He aint dead or nothing, but he got hurt real bad. He don't know 'bout the kid. I couldn't bring myself to tell him, not just before the operation. Well, thank the good Lord that the operation happened before he was shot. He's on life support. He's trying to hold on, I'm scared though. I'm taking Nightcrawler with me. Maybe he can help me deal. I love my brother. He's great. Well, we'll see what happens. Bye.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Remy died in his sleep last night. The gunshot was too much. Kurt's taking me home. He says that he and Kitty will help me raise the kid, since it will their neice or nephew. Well, gotta go. I'm throwing this diary away. The memories are too painful. Goodbye, forever. 


End file.
